


Completed me

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 命令服从, 密室汤姆, 强制性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 一开始我只想写一个“汤姆在一边干哈利的时候一边告诉他你看汤姆里德尔拼出来就是伏地魔哦”的场景。结果前前后后加了好多戏......走肾走着走着走了心。咳咳。总是是个Happy Ending！





	1. Chp1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【】表示写在日记本上的对话  
> “” 正常对话

-1-  
哈利走进公共休息室，迅速地找到一个空座坐下，他从包里拿出一本黑色封皮的日记本，急切地摊开来，然后用羽毛笔在上面飞速的写着。

【汤姆，你就告诉我吧。】

笔迹很快从纸张上消失了，随后浮现的是一行精致整齐的手写体。

【哈利，我说过了，这没有任何意义。】

哈利低头看了看那行字，叹了口气。继而提起笔认真地写道。

【我希望我能帮上你的忙，真的，这对我很重要。】

他停顿了一秒，继续刷刷地写。

【我不知道你被封在这个日记本里的这么多年是如何过来的，但是，现在有我在了。你要知道，在我最孤独，被所有人质疑的时候，是你的陪伴让我得到宽慰，而现在，既然你说有那么一个仪式可以将你从这个日记本里释放出来，成为一个有形体的、自由的幽魂，那为什么不让我帮你呢？】

【哈利，你不明白，仪式需要一个人为我许下他的誓言，百分百的信任......我能理解你不想要欠我人情——比如说魔药课上的帮助什么的，但那对我而言，那不过是举手之劳罢了，但是这个仪式？不，我不能这样做，这对你太不公平了。】

【什么样的誓言？】

【单方面的为我献上你的忠诚。】

男孩看着日记本，愣了短暂的一秒。那上面继续浮现着字迹，相比对方平时的整齐来说有些潦草，他仿佛能看到那根羽毛笔奋笔疾书的样子。

【我知道，这看起来十分的危险，所以我之前压根就不想告诉你，况且就现在而言，我不觉得待在这个日记本里有什么不好的，至少我还可以和你对话，不是吗？这对我来说就够了，我很喜欢你的陪伴。】

哈利看着最后那行字，直到它们完全消失在日记本上。他不自觉地咬了咬下嘴唇，感觉心中被一股不知名的情绪淹没。那是种很陌生的情绪，在他兵荒马乱而又充满了未知的事故的生命里，他似乎品味过超乎同龄人更多更复杂的感情，伤感、失落、满足、兴奋、恐惧和愤懑，等等等等，但是奇怪的是，好像并没有什么词能描述他此刻的心情，或者说，是最近一直以来的心情。

自从自己的名字从那该死的杯子里冒了出来，一切都乱套了，他一直以来信赖着的人，一直以来真心依靠的友谊全都好像在一夜之间支离破碎了，残酷的现实甚至让他觉得，温暖的像家一样的霍格沃茨，都变得渐渐寒冷了起来。他只能让自己把精力放到争霸赛上去，好逃避这一切。

他不记得自己具体是在哪一天的傍晚捡到汤姆的日记本的，那可能不过是他疲惫又狼狈的日常生活中平凡的一天，而最初的尝试也不过是因为他实在是太无聊了——没办法，谁让他现在是如此的孤苦伶仃呢？更何况，他相信自己对于悲惨意外的接受能力也算得上是高于一般水准了，所以他真的没什么好怕的。当然，第一次看到日记本回复的时候他也很惊讶，甚至在想是不是又是哪个胆子大的斯莱特林学生给他安排的鬼把戏，这阵子以来他可是受够了各种各样的捉弄了。

但随着和这位自称汤姆·里德尔的学长聊得越多，他越发肯定这绝对不是那些试图捉弄他的傻瓜们能做到的事情。是的，对方的渊博学识，风趣谈吐，他相信在四年级以下的同学里没有谁能够演绎出来，甚至是四年级以上的都难以企及。

最重要的是......  
他说他相信他。

他相信自己并没有把名字主动地投进那个杯子里，甚至非常严肃地讨论了一下这件事情背后可能暗含着什么讯息和危险。即使对方只能通过字迹来和自己沟通，他们甚至认识还不到一个月。可那些相处了那么多年的同学——以及所谓朋友，都不肯相信他。  
感动之余难免也还觉得自己有点儿可笑，那不过是一个日记本，却超过了所有其他人对他的理解和信任。

随着他们聊的越来越多，他们彼此之间也越来越了解，哈利原本独来独往的吃饭、作业、上课在有了对方的陪伴之后，他渐渐地感到自己的生活不再是那么令人难以忍受了。

而在某一个自习时间的下午，他问起了一个问题。

【汤姆，你看上去是个什么模样呢？】  
【你对此很好奇吗？哈利。】

【唔，是有一点。】  
【但很遗憾，我和你说过，我被不知名的黑魔法困在这个日记本里了，我无法像一般的亡魂那样变出样子来给你看，即使是虚幻的那种也很困难。】

【就没有什么办法吗？要不我去问问学校的老师？让他们帮帮你？】

【不。】汤姆很快回复道。【在他们看来，我应该是一个早已经离去的人，甚至会觉得我的存在很危险，为了学生的安全，他们很有可能会简单地选择直接毁掉我的。】

哈利都不愿意去细想，“毁掉”这个词一出现，失去对方的恐慌就溢上了他的胸口，甚至在那行字还没有完全消失的时候他就立刻提起笔写道：【你放心，我不会去找他们的。】

【嗯，我也只相信你，哈利。你是特别的。】

哈利怔怔地看着这行字，为自己突然从心底传来的莫名喜悦感到有些羞赧。他的脸好像有些发热。

【但是我是真的不知道有什么办法可以帮你了，如果你自己也不知道的话，我感觉去找学校的图书馆也没有什么用。你真的对此完全束手无策吗？总会有一个办法什么的吧？】

过了很久，在哈利甚至在因为对方也许不打算回答而感到尴尬的时候，字迹才渐渐显现出来。

【办法是有一个的。】

哈利坐直了身子。  
【怎么做？】

【我不能告诉你，那太危险了。】

然而，在那之后不论哈利怎么反复问询，对方都不肯在这件事上回复他了。

\--------------

不过，显然，轻而易举的放弃不是格兰芬多的风格。

于是，回到眼下的场景，看起来在男孩的死缠烂打、软磨硬泡的一周过后，汤姆总算是向他松了口，提到了这个仪式的具体内容，哈利满意地笑了笑。 

【我也很喜欢你的陪伴，汤姆】他一笔一划的写道，仿佛想要把每一个字都刻进对方的心里。【我想告诉你，我也一样。】

日记本“沉默”了一小会。

哈利继续写。

【但是，你要知道的是，我想要帮你，不是为了还你的人情或者别的什么，我是真的真的，非常珍惜你这一个朋友。我——】  
他犹豫地斟酌了一下，然后再接着写道。

【我不希望哪一天回忆起你的时候，我只能把你的形象安在一个黑皮肤黑头发黑眼睛的妖怪身上，因为我唯一能从你的外表得知的内容就是那是一个黑色的日记本。】

写完他顿时就后悔了，他不擅长开玩笑，希望汤姆不会因此感到尴尬或者不高兴什么的。

然后他又想，汤姆会被自己逗笑吗？如果他笑的话，会是什么样子呢？

他真的很想亲眼见一见这个暖心又照顾他的前辈。见一见他笑的样子。有时候甚至连他自己也不知道，为什么对这件事就是有着莫名其妙的期盼。他不去理会自己这份超越了往常的执念，他也搞不清这到底算作是什么样的关系和感情，他只是......只是单纯的很想见他而已。

过了好一会儿，日记本上才有了回应。  
【行了，哈利，我明白了，我现在告诉你具体该怎么做。】

以及——  
【还有......谢谢你。】

-2-

【汤姆，很抱歉，我到现在也没能找到一个符合你的要求的可以进行仪式的地方。】

又是一周过去了，沮丧的情绪几乎将哈利整个人都淹没了。甚至连第一项比赛的顺利通过，以及在那之后罗恩的道歉和三人组友谊的回归也没能让自己心情好多少。

他当然很高兴他的好友能重归于好，终于能够理解自己了。这对他来说确实也很重要。

但是.......怎么说呢？  
他现在似乎更关心自己答应过汤姆的事情能不能办到。然而霍格沃茨这么大，他发现要找到一个能够确认不被人打扰的空房间就这么难呢？到处都是鬼魂和画像......

【不着急，哈利，别让这件事影响到你，别忘了，你还有第二项比赛的任务。】

他挠了挠头，叹了口气。【没事，那还有时间，可我现在连这样的小事都帮不上你的忙。我对自己的无能为力感到绝望了。】

【嗯.......如果你为此烦恼的话，我倒是有一个提议，你想听听看吗？】

哈利坐直了身子。【什么提议？】

【你听说过斯莱特林的密室吗？】

-3-

“荧光闪烁。” 哈利小心翼翼地用魔杖发出光源，探究地看着这个有些阴森的地方。

他是头一次知道这所学校里还藏着这样一个秘密，神奇的地方在于只有蛇佬腔才可以打开这儿的门。汤姆说他也是道听途说的到的入口所在——就他的神通广大而言这应该也算不上什么。不过哈利更疑惑的是，斯莱特林密室的入口为什么建在女生盥洗室呢？这让他都不方便提前踩踩点，只好一找到机会就立刻带上需要的东西进来了。

在告诉汤姆自己是一个蛇佬腔的时候他有一点点儿的担心，他知道这其实是一个让人联想到黑暗的技能，不过对方一如既往的没有因此而对自己产生什么嫌隙，还叫自己别太在意，这是个好事。此时此刻哈利还是有一些庆幸，若他不是一个蛇佬腔，他可能真的就找不到合适的地方来帮助恢复汤姆的灵体的仪式了。

然而，不知道为什么，在走进这个漆黑又诡异的密室之后，他就感到自己的心扑通扑通地快速地跳个不停，就好像有什么不好的事情会要发生似的。

他定了定神，心想，也许不过是因为想到终于可以见到汤姆的模样，内心压抑不住的期待和激动导致的罢了。

他来到一块空地上，翻开日记本，对照着汤姆在本子上显示给他的符咒，在密室的地上画着。他用手指沾着墨水，一笔一划地描摹着图案，脸上满满的都是认真，当他完成后，将日记本放在了圆圈的中心。开始按照书页上的内容唱诵。

咒语不长，在诵读的时候，他注意到了有一句像是“服从他的意志”之类的内容，他压下了自己心中莫名产生的诡谲感，继续完成了它。

会是对方记错了吗？但仪式已经进行到了这一步，他已经骑虎难下了。更何况，他已经答应了汤姆，信誓旦旦地保证自己会成功将他从困住他的日记本里释放出来。或许，要打破这样一个麻烦的诅咒，所需要的誓言也更为唬人一点，这也是说得通的，不是吗？毕竟他是那么相信那个温柔又博学的前辈。

唱诵完毕之后，他拿出备好的小刀，划开了自己的左手臂，血滴在日记本的纸页上面，立刻被吸了进去似的，消失不见了。

这时候，地上的符咒开始泛起红色的光，哈利微微一惊，向后倒在了圈中的地板上。

 

-4-

“哇哦，汤姆，我、你——真的是你？”

哈利看着眼前的人——他穿着老式的斯莱特林标志的校服，比自己高了一截，身材修长挺拔，有着微卷的刘海和柔顺的黑发，而那张脸，说真的，他猜想过汤姆应该不会长得难看，但是，这张脸？真的超乎了他的想象。

“是啊，哈利，我等这一刻很久了。”

汤姆的声音很好听，有一种难以形容的雍容和自信。只是哈利有些奇怪对方说的这句话，是因为自己找密室和画符咒都太磨蹭了吗？他有些不好意思起来。

“哦，我......呃，嗨，我是说，很高兴见到你，汤姆。”

哈利紧张地挠了挠头，真实场景的对话和在日记本上的对白感觉完全不一样！他真的不是一个擅长社交的人，而面对这样一个看起来就和活人没什么两样的、浑身散发着强势气场的俊俏少年，他不由得有些局促。他注意到，相比起自己，汤姆要自在得多，对方的站姿和说话的方式都是如此的充满了自信。

只不过汤姆嘴角挂起的那个笑容却和自己想的有些不太一样。  
他以为那应该是更......更随和？更真诚？更高兴一点？他想不出具体的词来描绘，但是那个上翘的弧度，看起来确实有那么一丝危险的味道。

他甩掉自己脑海里的那些思绪，这应该不过是因为这个地方的环境太昏暗了，不管怎么样，事情会好起来的，对吧？他帮助了汤姆，对方会对此感到高兴的。

高个的少年朝哈利走来，男孩这才注意到他还狼狈的坐在仪式的圆圈里，然而汤姆并没有伸出手来拉起他，而是站在了前方，遮住了本身就不怎么亮堂的微弱光线。

“你做的很好，哈利，现在，让我们把全部的仪式完成吧。”

“全部的仪式？......唔，你不是已经有灵体了吗？还有什么要做的呢？”他困惑地问道。

汤姆轻笑出了声，“my, my，哈利，我还没搞清楚事态是不是？”

哈利茫然地歪了歪脑袋，不知道为什么，他有种预感，对方接下来要说的话自己也许会不太想听。

汤姆俯下身子，和男孩对视。“现在这个形象的出现只是为了让真正的仪式得以完成的保障而已，实际上，我很早就可以利用你的魔力像这样出现在你面前了。”

“你、你在说什么？我的魔力？汤姆，这个仪式——这个仪式不是为了将你从日记本里释放出来、让你拥有灵体的吗？”哈利渐渐意识到事情似乎有了自己意料之外的发展，这和他想象中的第一次和汤姆的面对面交谈的对白完全不一样。

“当然不是了，亲爱的哈利。”深色的眸子直直地凝视着男孩，“刚才的仪式的作用不过是简单地让你可以听命与我，你知道夺魂咒，对吧？”

哈利没有回答，或者说，他不知道该说什么才好。他的脑海已经乱成了一团。

“嗯，我记得你写过那篇论文，好吧，夺魂咒不仅需要施法者的强大魔力，有时候甚至也会被意志强大的人破除，而根据我对你多日以来的了解，你是很有可能有那样的能力的。”汤姆里德尔直接蹲下了身子，又靠近了哈利一些。“而这个仪式，它更有效也更牢固，他是被实行者的自我誓言约束的，也需要实行者在完成仪式的时候是百分百的自愿。很多时候它都被用来让那些仆从对自己的上级表忠心。而它好就好在不会影响到被约束的一方的自我意识。所有的命令都将是在清醒的时候完成的。我也更喜欢这样，否则可就少了太多乐趣了。”

汤姆轻松地娓娓道来着，他满意地看到眼下男孩的眸子中终于闪过了一丝焦虑。

“你想要什么？”

若是此时哈利还没明白形势，那未免太愚蠢了。只不过他内心还有那么一丝丝希望，或许，或许对方只是害怕自己不肯帮他做什么呢？或许汤姆只是——

“你。”斯莱特林少年的视线似乎连一秒都没有挪开过。“我想要的是你，哈利。”

-5-

“什么？”哈利怔住了。

汤姆靠过去，双手撑在愣住了的哈利两侧，他偏过头，在对方的耳边轻声说，“别着急，我们有的是时间，你知道这个密室不会有其他人进来的，对吗？”

哈利打了个寒颤，密室，对，这里是斯莱特林的密室——就算他死在了这里，也不会有其他人会走进来发现他的尸体，因为据他所知除了自己以外的蛇佬腔只有伏地魔了。突然间，恐惧袭上了心头。幸好，他还记得自己是一个巫师。而对方并没有魔杖。

他拿起自己的魔杖对准了靠过来的俊俏少年，一边皱着眉警醒地看着对方，一边用杖尖顶着他的脖子以示威胁。

但是里德尔只是笑了笑。

“哦哈利，我都差点忘了，你还带着魔杖呢，怎么，你要和我动手吗？你真的忍心吗？”

对方轻佻的话和毫不畏惧的态度让哈利心里更为紧张了。“这当然并非我本意，但是看来你骗了我，你假装对我很好，让我变成你的仆从？你先告诉你要做什么，为什么这样做。”

“我骗了你？哈利，别忘了，我告诉过你这个仪式有多危险，也说过这需要献上你的忠诚。这样的指控可太过分了。”里德尔打趣般的笑着，伸手试图推开哈利拿着魔杖的手，可哈利攥得很紧。他叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍那个比自己小一号的手，然后将自己的手覆了上去。

“把魔杖扔了。”那声音不大，语气也很随意，但是在这安静的密室里，却依旧好像能听到清澈的回音。

“你说什么？我怎么可能——”哈利话音未落，就发觉自己的右手朝后一甩，魔杖也跟着飞出了好几尺远。

他瞪大了眼。  
他确信那不是自己大脑想要做的动作。

“乖男孩。”里德尔耳语般的说道。

“你，这是怎么——”他看向自己魔杖孤零零地横在地上，颤抖着声音说。

“我刚才告诉过你了，那是一个绝对服从的仪式。而你刚才完成了他。而现在，才要真正开始让我从那本日记里释放出来的仪式。”

汤姆·里德尔伸出手去，环住哈利的脸颊轻抚着。而那双青翠的绿眼睛里，也终于看到了他想要的害怕，哈利想要摇摇头，脑袋却被固定得死死的，眼前的人依旧在微笑，但是在他眼中，他只能看到一个意得志满的恶魔。


	2. Chp.2

-6-

那双锁住自己脑袋的手的温度有些凉，但是皮肤的触感却很细腻。

“不要动，听我说。” 汤姆里德尔的手顺着脖颈滑了下来，拽着哈利的长袍衣领抖了抖，然后向下解开了搭扣。

哈利想要尖叫，想要呐喊，想要控诉对方到底为什么要这样做，但是因为对方的命令，他确实什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着汤姆慢条斯理地将自己平放在地上，在那个圈的中间。而他自己的身体软绵绵的，一动不动，不管自己的大脑在怎样的渴望伸出去一个拳头。

“曾经有那么一个有着强大力量的巫师，他还在霍格沃茨读书的时候，就开始研究起了别人不敢也把控不了的魔法。”  
汤姆将哈利的红金相间的领带从背心里掏了出来，有条不紊地开始解着领带扣。

“大家都说，即使是最强大的巫师也抗拒不了死亡的命运，而不管你在生前多么伟大，死后也不过是一抔泥土，人类就是因此才渺小的，而死亡似乎是这个世界上最平等的事情了。”  
他将领带平整地放在了一边，对着哈利的灰色毛背心皱了皱眉，然后轻轻地说了一句哈利从未听过的咒语，然后手指在中间一划，背心便分为了两半。

“但是那个巫师并非一般巫师，在他还是一个学生的时候，他就发现了永生的秘密，他也确确实实地做到了这一点。”

哈利终于从自己的紧张情绪里注意到了对方述说的内容上，汤姆说的人是他自己吗？永生？这可能吗？这和自己又有什么关系呢？

汤姆开始解开哈利的衬衣纽扣。

实际上他可以更轻易地用哈利的魔杖解决这个问题，但是，他希望这个过程长一点，慢一点，好让他以后有机会把这段美妙的回忆拿出来反复回味。

“哈利，你知道魂器吗？”

里德尔突然问道，男孩一时间差点没反应过来。

“魂器？？？”他从未听过这个词。

“是的，魂器，魂器就是永生的秘密。把一个人的灵魂放进一个物品里，只要物品还在，这个人就不会死——”

哈利深吸了一口气。  
分割灵魂！这得是多黑暗多危险的灵魂魔法！

这个人绝对是个疯子！汤姆实际上是一个魂器吗？他是一个人的灵魂碎片？那和我又有什么关系呢？他为什么要，为什么要把我拐到这里来，他口中所说的未完成的仪式又是指什么——

然而这会儿他紧张的大脑似乎也难以处理这个问题了，因为他发现里德尔已经将自己的裤子也脱了下去。

-7-

汤姆·里德尔兴味盎然的看着身下这个红透了脸的男孩。  
对方羞赧又愤懑地指责道：“你到底想要干什么！要把我煮了吃吗！”

汤姆不由噗呲一声笑了出来，“你真是太幽默了，哈利。不过，就某个方面而言，这句话倒也没说错吧。”

他此刻坐在了男孩的腿上，哈利惊讶地发觉对方的重量一点也不像是个幽灵，不对，他根本就不是透明的——  
虽然不管有没有重量他都动弹不得吧。

所有的衣物都被扔到了一边，密室的温度有些冷，哈利此刻却没什么心情考虑感冒和体温的问题，实际上因为紧张和害臊，他身上依旧冒着热乎劲儿。里德尔俯下身，在鼻尖离脖子几乎就要完全靠上的距离上嗅了嗅。嗯。男孩的身体一如既往的温热，有活力......

他解开自己的裤腰带，无视着对方越来越惊恐的表情，继续开始慢条斯理的陈述：“哈利啊哈利，知道吗？你真的不该在睡觉的时候也将我放在你的胸口。”

哈利知道对方指的是什么，有几次深夜的时候，在和里德尔“对话”的时候慢慢睡着了，因为在那个时候，他拥有的唯一慰藉就是汤姆·里德尔 ，他不由自主地紧紧抱着那本日记本入睡。也许那时候他不只是把对方当成一个朋友，他更像是自己在浮萍之中的一杆芦苇，更像是在荒漠中遇见的一片绿洲，是他在茫茫世间之中独一无二的依赖......

而这个人现在正坐在自己的腿上，欺骗着他完成了一个仪式让他对对方的命令绝对服从。

......他还脱掉了他的衣服，在自己身上摸来摸去。

“你的灵魂太过于纯洁，太过于热忱，太过于满腔热血和生命力旺盛。”汤姆用手在哈利的胸膛前滑下，顺着一直到了从未这样被敞开着裸露过的私处。粉色的嫩芽正安静地躺在那。

“你根本不知道那对于我这样......的灵魂，那意味着什么。”

“更何况......我还在你的身体里发现了一些别的东西。”最后，汤姆喃喃地说道。

哈利已经无心去问那个“别的东西”到底指的是什么了，因为里德尔将他的两条腿拉了起来。

对方捏了捏柔软的臀肉。将小腿架在自己的肩膀上。简单地下令道：“夹着我，别掉下来。”

然后哈利眼睁睁地看着自己的腿几乎可以说是狂热的攀了上去。

他不明白，眼前的这一切他都不明白，他大致懵懂的能理解他们即将要做的是什么事情，可是他不明白的是为什么会是这样一个状况？他为什么要和自己做这种事？这种，这种事情难道不是——

“汤姆，你......唔！”

随着一根指尖的深入，哈利欲说出口的问题也不由得被吞了下去。

异物入侵的感觉太诡异，也很疼痛，他整个身子几乎都想要蜷缩起来。只是控制着自己身体的命令和里德尔的手没能允许他这样做。

“看来还是我太乐观了，毕竟你还只是一个年轻的小男孩。”汤姆像是自言自语般地说道，他站起身从另一边捡过来了魔杖，低声说了些什么，只见一股液体从魔杖尖滑落在了他的手上。“考虑到你为我做出的贡献，我还是不想显得自己太过于忘恩负义了，我会尽力让你舒服一点儿的。哈利，这是你的第一次，对吧？”

“什么？我不明白，汤姆，如果你对我——”哈利摇着头几乎是恳求般的说道。

“嘘——”然而对方并不在意他说的话，只是把手指放在他的唇上，示意他闭上嘴。“哈利，你很快就会明白的，不要着急，好吗？我们慢慢来。”

沾上了润滑油的手指很快地再次深入了后穴，哈利身体依旧紧绷着，汤姆再次叹了口气，“放松点，小狮子。”

哈利的身体也立马听从了这个指示，他感到身体里的手指加到了两根，它们带着那些粘稠的液体上下搅动着穴口，让那个位置不再干涩紧致。同时，里德尔俯下身子，吮吸起男孩的脖颈。

天，他真的不知道为何这个男孩光是喉间有力的脉搏就能让他兴奋起来。更不必说此刻他有些茫然、有些无措，夹杂着对自己的好奇和迷惑，以及对未知的恐慌和担忧的那副表情了。他将男孩的眼镜摘下，看到那双美丽的阿瓦达绿色的眼睛，它们似乎因为激愤的情绪显得更为晶莹了一些。汤姆能从对方有些急促的呼吸中感受到了体温的热度，就和当初自己还困在日记本的时候、在男孩胸口时候体验到的如出一辙。

哈利的身体算得上是瘦弱的，显然，是那些虐待他的麻瓜亲戚们导致的，不过那也是在那之后才需要解决的问题。他一边低下头吻着，一边用另外一只手在腹部两侧的线条处比划着。然后顺着吻下来，他的舌尖挑逗地敲击着那些白皙并且微微泛红的肌肤。经过心跳也那么迷人的胸口，他用牙齿轻轻扯了扯那颗粉色的茱萸，那可爱的颗粒没多久功夫便挺立了起来。

哈利压抑着自己喉间的悸动。

汤姆——即使此刻看起来酝酿着阴谋，诉说着邪恶，带着恶魔般的微笑在对自己做这样的事情，可他依旧忍不住将眼前的这个存在和自己这一段时间以来一直依赖着的那个温和友好的人联系起来。

他的轮廓，他的眼睛，他的头发，他的皮肤。他在对自己做的事情——

不，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，停下来，在你搞明白这一切是怎么回事之前，不要让那些不理智的情绪占据你的脑海。  
“停下来，汤姆，你可以告诉我，你需要的到底是什么，你不应该欺骗我，也许我——”

然而，不知道这一次是不是对方连命令都懒得下了，汤姆换了只手伸进哈利的后穴继续着扩张，另一只手有力的将哈利的后脑勺微微抬起，然后将自己的嘴唇对着哈利的吻了下去——

或者说是啃咬来得更恰当一些。

这一连串的动作快速而有力，哈利睁大了眼睛。感受着对方的舌尖在自己口腔内的翻云覆雨。它滑过自己的嘴角，舔舐着自己的上颚，牙齿，追逐着自己不断逃避着的舌头，时而吮吸，时而缠绵......

这......这太夸张了。  
他完全没想到自己的第一个吻会是和一个灵体——也许他现在不仅仅是个灵体，不管他是什么吧。总归他没想到过，会是和汤姆......而且这感觉，会使如此的......令人虚脱。

毫无经验的哈利在对方拉开脑袋的时候已经气喘吁吁了，原本色泽就粉嫩的唇被亲的更加鲜艳了。更别说下身引起的反应，而在这样的情况下，他根本无法遮掩。

更可怕的是，他看到汤姆也起了反应。并且似乎因为这个吻勾起来的情绪，让汤姆原本慢悠悠的行动变得急切了起来。他抽出了手指，将自己的阴茎对准了哈利的穴口。

“不不不，等一下，你、你听我说，这种事情——唔啊！！”

无视着男孩的话语，他带着润滑的液体往前一顶，挺入了已经被扩张过了的穴口，但那依旧十分紧致，而用自己的阴茎去体会男孩身体里的那个热度比起手指来说，这感觉要美妙得多。里德尔轻轻呼出一口气，再然后，他双手扶住男孩柔韧的腰，用力挺入进去，几乎全根没入之后，调笑着说了句，“你真是超乎想象，哈利。”话音刚落，他便立即开始抽插了起来。

哈利以自己能动的范围内的最大限度将脑袋往后仰去。他的脑海在拼命的挣扎着，然而他的身体所能表现出来的仅仅只有一些小小的颤动而已，他尽力想说出拒绝的话语，但是吐出来的只有因为难受而发出的呜咽。当汤姆感到身下的穴口慢慢地熟悉了插入的频率之后，他开始调整起方向，从各个角度、更深入地探寻男孩的隐秘之处。

而当那一声甜蜜地呻吟克制不住地溢出来，摆动着臀部抽插着的少年露出了一个胜利般的微笑。  
“啊，找到了。”

更密集、更汹涌的朝着那个方向的突入带得哈利的整个身子也跟着摇晃起来。意识也开始跟着变得涣散，在还能控制自己的心神时，他勉力断断续续地吐着含糊的词句。“唔，停——不，停下来......嗯......”

神经被汹涌地快感浪潮拍打着，这是他这一生中从未有过的体验，像是在飞——但是和魁地奇的那种飞不一样。他脑海里的一个小人想让对方停下，想让自己从这古怪又莫名刺激的状态中释放出来，但是还有一个小人似乎在说你其实根本就舍不得让对方停下，你想让自己身体深处的那难以描摹的快乐再多一点，再紧密一点，再高一点，深一点......

直到那些破碎的呻吟逐渐变为哭喊，汤姆也没有完全停下自己的动作。不过他放缓了些速度，把之前猛烈的攻势改为了仿佛缓刑一般的研磨。

与此同时，他捋了捋哈利凌乱的额发。摸了摸那个著名的闪电伤疤。

“哈利啊哈利，”在经过剧烈行动之后的汤姆，说出的句子也带上了些许气声。“或许还是这个姿势更适合继续进行我们的谈话或者剖白。你觉得呢？”

哈利没有回答，或者说，他还忙着在快感中沉沦，时不时地发出猫咪一般的呢喃和低吟。

里德尔伸手拍了拍哈利的脸，试图让对方稍微清醒一点。“你不是一直想搞明白，我为什么要计划这一切吗？”

他向后摸索着哈利的那根冬青木魔杖，捡了起来。他的身体还和哈利的保持着相连，拿到魔杖之后，他把哈利屈着的腿再度向上提了提，同时把他的屁股也抬得更高了。

他满意地发现这个姿势似乎可以进入得更深一些。

他让哈利看着自己，然后用魔杖在两人之间的空气中比划了一下。

“Tom Marvolo Riddle”

“看清楚了，这是我的名字，哈利。”

里德尔咧开嘴笑了笑，这个笑容比之前的任何一个笑看起来都要邪恶。

男孩的眼神依旧还有些迷离，这样的表情出现在他潮红着的脸上简直让享受着他后穴的少年差点就此缴械投降。还好，他目前还忍得住。

他深吸了一口气，再挥了挥魔杖。

“I am Lord Voldemort”

汤姆停下了动作，他盯着哈利还泛着红的脸，不想错过一点他此刻的表情和心绪。

而男孩的眼睛也确实已肉眼可见的速度睁大了。那绿莹莹的眸子就如同有生命的珠宝一样释放着澎湃的情绪。

男孩似乎失去了用语言表达震惊的能力，但是汤姆可以保证他感受到了，因为他身下的那个小穴不由自主地收缩了起来。

“哦，可别说因为我的这个身份反而让你热情了起来，小狮子，这会让我惊讶的。”

终于，哈利找回了自己的声音。  
“你——你是——”

“是的，我是。”

“不，这不可能，你、汤姆你，你不可能是那个——”

“我的的确确就是伏地魔，还记得我刚才和你说的魂器吗？没错，那个日记本就是我自己在十六岁时候制作的第一个魂器，而你面前的我，可以说是他的一片灵魂。”

哈利感觉自己的世界整个崩塌了。

汤姆，温柔的汤姆，鼓励他的汤姆，说相信着自己的汤姆，取笑着自己的魔药课成绩却依旧一丝不苟的帮助自己完成论文的汤姆，把自己的课程表记得比自己还熟的汤姆，在他的想象中，像是美好的一切代名词的汤姆——

他同时也是杀死了自己父母，杀人吮血，十恶不赦的伏地魔。

他感觉自己的生活简直就像是一部荒诞小说，而这一切都不过是在梦里。

只不过身下那滚烫的，埋在自己身体里的硬物，还在残酷地提醒着自己这一切有多真实。

 

“是的，没错，你献上了忠诚的，今后即将绝对服从的，正在操你的这个人，就是伏地魔。独一无二。”

汤姆舔了舔唇。男孩的激烈情绪甚至让他被命令控制着的身体震颤了起来。啊，这份强烈、凶猛、复杂而又深刻的感情裹挟着男孩的魔力在空气中飞舞，如此美味，他几乎完全陶醉在其中了。

太棒了，这力量，这让他的灵体的感触越来越丰富和细腻的力量，他甚至感觉自己并非活人的灵体都流动着魔力，它们因为这份感知脉动得十分迅猛，一股一股熠熠地流淌着、跳动着，每一次的搏动中都充满了新鲜而美味的生命力。

很快，他就可以离开这本日记了......

再多一点吧，我的小狮子，让你的情绪翻滚得再猛烈一点吧。

他微微调整了下动作，按照之前调整过的体位，再度对准男孩身体深处的那个敏感点开始了更快速的插入。

而哈利，显然也因为这样的姿势和频率开始了脑海在快感与思绪之间的挣扎。

——他是伏地魔，他一直在骗我，他是杀死我父母的那个人......

——好快、好涨、好痛、好......好美妙。想要更多，想要继续，想要他在我的身体里更深入，更用力地......

脑中的齿轮几乎要因为这些过于猛烈的现实和感官分崩离析，可他唯一能做出的反应只有迷乱地呻吟。

里德尔愉悦地继续着，“被仇人干的感觉怎么样？哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，邓布利多的小金童，啧啧，如果这一幕让你的那些朋友看到了怎么办？哦不对，那些朋友抛弃你了，你只剩下汤姆了——”

“而汤姆正在享受着他的战利品。”他捏紧着男孩的臀部，毫不留情地在上面留下了些许淤青，“再夹紧点......对，真乖。”

“Oops，我都差点忘了，我说什么你都会听的，比如，腿再张开点——”里德尔眼里闪烁着恶劣地满意。“非常好，别咬着牙了，说出来，大声说出来你的感受——”

“唔......”

“被我干得舒服吗？小狮子，发自内心地回答我的问题。”

“舒、舒服......”

“想要让我满足你吗？想要让伏地魔大人满足你吗？”

“......想......”

“求我。”

“求求你，求你用力、用力干我......”

哈利不受控制地一遍遍回答着汤姆折磨般的问话，眼眶在不知不觉中被浸湿了，他的睫毛却因此更显得黑亮，被打湿了的绿宝石也因此看起来剔透得仿若湖水，而眼角却因为欲望染着绯红。他已经射了两次了，可阴茎却依旧因为高度的刺激而硬挺着，腹部被自己温热的体液点缀着，他不知道这样的酷刑一般的快感将要持续多久，

汤姆喘了喘气，他知道自己马上就要射出来了，男孩紧致的甬道配合着一脸挣扎的潮红，以及那些一反平时的羞涩的淫荡话语，他呜咽着痛苦又享受的表情，身下缠绕着自己越来越火热的紧致......全都在挑战着他的神经。他确信自己——至少在他这一个十六岁的灵魂的记忆里——从未感受过如此极致的快乐：从身体上传来的欲望的快乐，从情绪中传来的力量的快乐，从两个灵魂在这场交媾中缠绵在一起的快乐......他甚至恨不得就此把男孩栓在自己的硬物上，再也不分开。

身下的男孩已经说出了估计是他这一生中最出格、最让他羞赧的话语，在他的命令下动作也更为热情。这个夹着自己的小穴也已经随着节奏如饥渴的唇舌一般吮吸和拥抱着自己的阴茎。

眼前的这一切几乎让他满意极了。但汤姆依旧贪婪地想要再加把火，他想要对方的精神防线全然崩溃，在自己面前完完全全地缴械投降。

他弯下腰吻了吻男孩带着细密的汗珠的鼻尖，用有些沙哑的声音说，“告诉我，在你内心埋藏得最深的欲望。”

哈利无助而茫然的神情似乎凝固了那么一两秒，然后那些情欲、羞耻、渴望和愤怒立刻被一股强烈的恐慌所席卷。

甚至强烈到了能够抗拒命令的要求，轻轻地摇了摇脑袋和颤抖着咬着自己的下唇。

哈利如此猛烈的反应不由得引起了汤姆的好奇，他继续施压，“哈利，大声告诉我，是什么！”

哈利的唇齿间似乎因为抗拒说话而流了血，但是他最终还是开了口。而他的声音也仿佛像在水中浸泡过似的，哽咽、潮湿、颤抖、仿徨、溺毙般的恐惧，以及挣扎而不得的沮丧。

 

“......我喜、喜欢着你，汤姆。”

随着这句小声而颤抖的，仿佛是被挤出来一样的话语被迫从口中溢出，哈利闭上了他的眼睛。

衔在绿眸之中的泪珠也因此而顺着脸颊滑落。

他还能再狼狈一点吗？

他还能再可笑一点吗？

即使得知了真相，即使知道了对方的这个身份，他依旧无法抑制住自己这一段时间以来，像是对待心爱的珍宝一样小心轻放的这份情愫。

它是一个男孩年少时刻的美丽梦想，它是他无望生活中的唯一寄托，它是他不肯轻易与任何人言说，想要将它们放进一朵花的花蕾里，等时间带着它慢慢绽放的青涩希冀。

而此刻，在这样一个混乱而黑暗的时刻，他已然将这份思绪决定深埋入自己灵魂深处最深最深的泥土里，却被对方这样轻易地挖了出来，连根带土，毫不留情。

 

他感受到汤姆滚烫的液体在刚才就已射入了自己的身体深处，他却无暇顾及在那一刻神经末梢传过来的云端般的快感了，内心中的疲惫和绝望让他已经无法去处理眼前这一切，他恨不得就此闭上眼昏睡过去，就此回到自己简单而单纯的梦里，再也不醒过来。

 

8

 

在那一瞬间。

汤姆感到自己仿佛被什么东西击中了一般。不仅仅是因为那个身体上的高潮。

他怔怔地看着身下红着脸，红着身子，困苦地闭上眼的男孩。

他将自己的阴茎抽了出来，带出了些乳白色的精液。

他没有继续那些恶劣地命令和提问，只字不发地，只是俯下身，轻轻地吻了吻哈利闭着的眼睫，那儿依旧在不断地涌出泪水。

他环抱住对方，平静地说，“别哭了，哈利。”

男孩的哭泣也应声停了下来。

可是不知道怎么的，汤姆感觉他依旧能看到男孩的心中在流淌着泪水，甚至似乎还带着些许血水一般地痛苦而悲伤。

他已经获得了足够多的力量可以离开这本日记自由行动了。他的计划进行得顺利得超乎预期，他不仅束缚住了他的另一个魂器——同时也是预言中的对手的“大难不死的男孩”的行动，还成功的从对方的身体和情绪中获得了足够多的灵魂之力让自己得以脱身。

只有刚才男孩的那句告白是唯一的意外。

——真的是意外吗？

同属于魂器，每天如此近距离地接触，他早已经能够不费吹灰之力就踏入男孩的内心，窥探他的想法和思维。这也是他可以确定对方会信任着自己制作这个仪式的原因之一。

他知道男孩对自己的感觉超过了预期，他也知道迷恋一个人的力量有多强大，迷情剂实际上可以毁掉任何一个巫师或者麻瓜，比如他的父母。

他只是没那么能理解这一切罢了。

说实话，他也并不想去深入了解，这样的发展对自己来说无疑是有用的，他可以更便捷地操纵那个男孩，但是他也明白，即使如此，即使那个男孩承认了自己内心，他也不会就此真的对自己俯首称臣、任人宰割的。

只不过一想到他在说出那句话的时候，那双眼睛的模样......

明明那句话的声音小也的出奇，他也没有真的做到破除命令的挣扎。但是不知道为何，他仿佛能看到那个小小的人儿在自己的身体里声嘶力竭地大喊，哭诉，捶打着自己的胸口和灵魂。

这几乎让他如鲠在喉。

汤姆叹了口气，他开口说。“除了有关这个仪式的事情，我没有欺骗你，哈利。我只是隐瞒了一些事情罢了。即使我是伏地魔。这也代表不了什么。”

男孩依旧紧闭着双眼。

“我确实享受着你的陪伴。说得确切一点，是我贪恋你的灵魂拥抱着我的感觉。”

“我知道你还醒着，听着，我过一会儿会命令你忘掉你所有有关于我的记忆。”

哈利的身子微微一颤，但是依旧执拗地闭着眼睛。汤姆露出一个无奈的笑，他低下头去吻了吻他的耳朵，那里被横流的泪水的沾湿了。

“我会去找我的主魂，也就是真正的那个伏地魔大人，我会带着我的记忆和力量与他融合。实际上，我早已经猜到了三强争霸赛的参与是怎么一回事。而你——”说着，里德尔的声音里加上了些许不容置喙的语气。“在你忘掉这一切之后，你会想尽一切办法赢得这场比赛的冠军，拿到最后的那个奖杯，在那之后，你会看到他——或者说是我。然后回想起来所有事情。”

哈利微微睁开了眼，看向了眼前的人影。  
疲惫的绿眸中闪烁着难以辨别的情绪。

“下次再见，我的小狮子。醒来之后，好好地上课、做作业、在争霸赛上努力。不准在魔药课上偷懒。听见了没？”

哈利没有回应。只是怔怔地看着对方。

“现在，好好睡一觉吧。晚安。”

在强有力地困意袭上自己的脑海之前，哈利唯一能感觉到的就是那双抚摸着自己伤疤的手。

指尖的温度依旧有一些微凉，但是不知怎么的，却并不觉得冰冷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要问我蛇怪去哪了......=L= 它被两个年轻人闪瞎了！钻回去了！！！


	3. Chp3

9

哈利向前跑着，风在耳畔呼呼地拂过。他的气息有些喘，但是他却不想就此停下步伐。

他的心中燃烧着一股难以名状的渴望，他要赢——他要赢得这场比赛。

不知道为什么，也不记得是从什么时候开始的，对这个比赛的胜利他有了莫名其妙的执念。他甚至在课堂上开始更积极地回答问题，开始更认真地对待课堂作业。连赫敏都刮目相看。

他觉得自己的状态很好，过着的每一天都仿佛充满了动力，只是经常的觉得好像少了些什么。好像有什么很重要的东西不慎丢失了一般。

他会偶尔看看自己的枕头底下，总觉得那里应该有点儿什么，但是每一次这样下意识的动作之后，那儿什么都没有出现。在遇到弄不明白的问题的时候，他也完全没有想到要去找自己的朋友兼万事通赫敏帮忙，他想找......他想找谁来着呢？他觉得是有一个谁可以去咨询的，可是他完全想不起来了。

而此时此刻，他正在三强争霸赛的最后一个项目的迷宫里穿梭着，他感觉自己浑身上下都充满了力量，他毫无畏惧地用最精准的魔咒攻击了那些可怕的怪物，而那个安置在终点的奖杯终于出现在了离自己不远的眼前。

他看到了另外一个霍格沃茨的选手塞德里克还在奋战中的身影，但是他已经无暇顾及了，在看到那个奖杯的一瞬间，他内心的那股渴望就达到了极致。

快，快一点，向前，拿到它，它会告诉我答案的——

告诉我一切的答案——

10

门钥匙的传送总归是让人头晕目眩，恶心反胃的。  
哈利晕晕乎乎地晃了晃身子，尽力让自己站直。

从地上捡起刚刚滑落了的眼镜，他终于看清了自己所在的地方，以及眼前那个昏暗光线下的人影。

“欢迎，哈利，我等你很久了。”

面前的那个男人的声音划破了这片墓园的静谧。

同时，也像是划破了哈利脑海中的锁链。那些记忆如潮水般在一瞬间涌了上来。

他深吸了一口气，然后整个人的呼吸也变得急促了起来。

哈利看到站在面前的人—— 他不像是自己最初在奇洛教授的脑袋后面看见的面孔，也不像是自己刚刚浮现的记忆里年轻的汤姆的面孔。那更像是......中青年版本的汤姆？额前微卷的刘海依旧是梳理得那么整洁，脸部的轮廓也依旧精致而立体，但是却能看到年龄添加上去的成熟和沧桑。

“汤姆？”  
哈利试探性地开口问道，记忆出现得太过于突然，打了他一个措手不及，他不知道自己该如何应对眼前的这样一个状况。这个人还是汤姆吗？或者说，是伏地魔吗？汤姆完成了他的计划吗？对方现在是不是可以简单轻松地杀死自己了？又或者说，还有些更邪恶的计划？

他抑制住自己的紧张和仿徨，他需要一个答案。

“好吧，我并不怎么喜欢这个名字，如果可以的话，我还是喜欢你能叫我黑魔王（Dark Lord），或者伏地魔大人（Lord Voldemort）。”

比起年轻的汤姆里德尔来说，眼前的男人语调有着更权威和发号施令的风格，但是隐隐地依旧有一种熟悉暗含其中。只见他继续说道。“我们总算是再会了，我的小狮子。看上去你有好好地完成我交代给你的指令，成功拿到了冠军，是不是？”

哈利微微一颤，终于把脑海里那份记忆梳理得清晰了一些，日记本，汤姆，仪式，魂器，名字，命令，以及......那场性爱。

思及至此，他有些微微地羞赧，不不不，这不是想这个问题的时候，他抬起头看向对方，问道：“你想要做什么？你是汤姆？还是......”

“两者皆是。”男人向哈利的方向踱着步子走过去，“这一片灵魂碎片拥有了足够多的力量脱离日记本之后，找到了我，和我融合了，而我，也因此恢复了力量和身体。当然，值得一提的是，他顺便带给我的你的血液也相当有用。你真的帮了我的大忙呢，哈利。”  
说到最后，他轻笑了出声。

哈利想到他当初自己滴在日记本上的那些血，再一次咒骂自己的愚蠢。他都干了些什么？

“哦，另外，以防你忘了，我要提醒一下你，”伏地魔停下了步子，看向男孩，以不容置喙的口吻说。“自己到我这儿来，哈利。”

然后男孩发现自己的身体毫不犹豫地就朝着男人的方向动了起来。

所以说，那个魂片进行的仪式依旧有效，是吗？！他咬着牙，不受控制地站在了男人的面前，他抬起头看向对方，眼中写满了愤恨。

“唔，你想的没错，这个权利我依旧保留着，真是个美好的相会，你说是不是？”伏地魔低下头，和哈利的目光对上，他伸出双手攀着男孩的脑袋，然后左手向上移，大拇指摩挲着男孩额头上的闪电伤疤。

“现在，我可以碰你了，”他低声喃喃道，似乎像是在享受这份碰触似的，手指在那里轻轻地来回抚摸、流连。

哈利有些紧张的咽了咽口水，伤疤没有一如既往地疼痛，但是事情却似乎不能更糟糕了，眼前的人是汤姆——又或者不仅仅是汤姆——不管是谁，总归都是伏地魔，那个他命定的死对头，并且已经拥有了命令他身体做任何事情的能力，他可以命令自己在他面前一边跳踢踏舞一边大声唱歌——好吧，他应该没这么无聊——他甚至可以指使自己去杀死自己的朋友，或者做自己任何不想去做的事情。这太可怕了。

“你想要做什么？”他鼓起勇气问出口。

而伏地魔似乎无视了他的提问，只是目不转睛地继续看着他的绿眼睛，仿佛想要从那里看出些什么来似的。

如果有一些经验更丰富的巫师在这里，肯定会提醒哈利这或许是在摄神取念。它需要两个人的目光接触。不过，实际上，伏地魔此刻并没有这样做。

他不仅仅是之前的那个伏地魔王，他同时也是日记本汤姆，他在融合灵魂的时候也同样获取了对方的所有记忆，他们是一体的。

那些记忆......

伏地魔不得不承认，即使是年轻时候的自己也依旧是一个狡猾的家伙，他甚至刻意把他脑海里的那些纠结的、没能处理清楚的、让他困惑不安的部分也毫无保留的交给了自己这个主魂。

那些被哈利·波特的灵魂环绕着的温暖的感觉，那些他仿佛已经遗弃了的久远而陌生的感觉，那些灵魂被另外一个纯净而美妙的灵魂强烈吸引着的感觉......  
也都一并住在了他的脑海里。

而那一幕，在那个仪式的晚上，在自己达到极乐快感的顶峰的那一刻，那个男孩沾着泪水，混合着几乎要满溢了出来的情绪，表情痛苦而挣扎地说出那一句话的时候的记忆，也像是带着特殊的魔力一般，让他的思绪为这一幕带来的悸动着迷、沉醉。

他甚至于将这一幕的记忆放在了一个冥想盆里，像是偷吃禁果一般时不时地想要去反复观看，即使他一直在对着自己说不，这太愚蠢了，也抵挡不了那份诱惑。

多么无助而仿徨的一句告白。在得知了自己倾慕之人是一个杀人凶手，黑魔王之后，男孩依旧无法抗拒自己的内心，所谓的爱或许真的是世界上最强大的武器，它会让人愿意为对方付出一切，为对方倾尽全身。

而在他回忆这一个场景的时候，他忽然感觉自己的灵魂好像前所未有的完整——这很奇怪，不是吗？他的灵魂自16岁起就从来没有完整过了，他分割了自己的灵魂。然而，在那一瞬间，他甚至觉得永生似乎都变得不再那么重要了。在他的生命里，这是他头一次体会到这种感觉，这种像是......真正活着的感觉。

或许这就是一个阴谋？让自己放弃永生的阴谋？他很快的打消了这个念头，哈利的告白是一个意外，对他是，对自己也是。但是他就是......难以自拔。难以从那个眼神带来的震动中抽离出来，难以忘记这份让自己动摇的记忆。

作为黑魔王，伏地魔王，他这一生见过许多人的姿态，见过他们对自己摇尾乞怜的样子，见过那些对自己卑躬屈膝的样子，他也见过那些敌人对自己畏惧而又憎恨的样子，或者是在自己年轻的时候审视而又不信任的样子。他见过无数张面孔，可好像独独少了眼下的这一张。

那张带着强烈而又真挚，复杂而又渴望，希冀而又害怕的一句“我喜欢你，汤姆。”

没有人，从来没有人。用这样的颜色和笔墨把这句话书写在他漫长而又孤独的一生里。

原来这就是被爱着的感觉。

即使他是那个男孩一切悲惨命运的起始，即使他是他一生理应相杀到底的宿命，即使他蒙骗了他，诱惑了他，即使他知道了真相，即使他曾在心中呐喊过一千遍一万遍拒绝，但是却也依旧难以消除掉那份随着时间在相处之中发酵起来的纯粹的感情。

伏地魔至今或许依旧难以完全理解这样的感情。这对他来说太难了。  
他曾以为自己不需要它们。但是直到这一刻他才真正了解到，拥有它是一种什么样的感觉，快乐，温暖，美好，完整，甚至好像拥有了全世界。

黑魔王低下头，看着眼前的男孩，哈利·波特，他看上去维持着自己镇定而勇敢的面具，但是在刚才回忆起一切的时候，男人早已经看透了他的想法。

没办法，现在的他真的太了解这个男孩了。他甚至不需要灵魂感应或者摄神取念，就能猜到是什么正在蚕食着对方的内心，让这个年轻的男孩感到矛盾和痛苦。

他笑了笑，用手将哈利别开了的脑袋向上抬起来，让对方看向自己，说，“怎么，喜欢上我就让你这么难受吗？”

哈利的神情瞬间变得恐惧了起来，那是他想要带进坟墓却已经被人赤裸裸地挖了出来的秘密。而男人毫不留情地把这伤口再度撕了开。

“我没有喜欢——”

“啊，不要以为我不会知道你因此而产生强烈的负罪感，得了吧，它看起来简直快把你淹死了。”

“......”哈利颤抖着沉默了一会儿，然后他大声地喊道，“那又如何？你......你是一个杀人犯！黑魔王！你罪不可恕！”

然而伏地魔并没有被激怒，他的手依旧没有放开，他轻轻地答道，“那又如何？哈利，你似乎还没有明白一件事。你不需要做选择。”

“什么？”

“你已经失去了做选择的权利，你不慎踏入了我的圈套，无法再真正反抗我，你没得选择了，即使你懊悔，难过，你也改变不了什么了。所以，何必呢？”

“蒙骗你的人是我，设计这一切的人是我，坏事干劲的人是我，强行把你带走的人也是我。”伏地魔的红眼睛凝视着哈利的绿宝石眸子，声音有着他自己都没察觉出来的缱绻绵延。“你做错了什么？哈利？你唯一做的事情就是爱上了我。那么，这是一件错误的事情吗？”

哈利在迷茫中愣住了，他反射性地反驳道：“你是我的仇人，我必须反抗你，这本身就不对——” 

伏地魔打断了他，继续说着，“你的教授邓布利多不是总是喜欢宣扬这一套吗，爱是多么的伟大，多么的重要。既然如此，这又何错之有呢？”

话音刚落，伏地魔突然将眼前失神的男孩抱进了自己怀里。

他深吸了一口气。  
这份温度——

比起那份从另外一片灵魂中获取的记忆来说，真实得多，也美味得多了。

那颗跳动着的心依旧在轻轻地拍打着自己的灵魂，就好像记忆力自己还是一个日记本的时候那样。它是那样的炽热而又温暖，而他也是如此的怀念的这份感觉。比起有些虚幻的记忆来说，只有将这一切真正牢牢地把握在了自己的怀里，他才感受到真正的安心。

狮子的鬃毛总是像太阳一样耀眼，总是那样的光彩夺目，像火一样热烈。而他作为一条斯莱特林的后裔，作为一条冷血的蛇，却又总是贪恋这样的温暖。但他也知道的是，一旦自己张开了嘴露出了他的毒牙，他就永远不会让自己的猎物从自己手中溜走。

他还有很长的时间，去慢慢卸掉对方心里的罪恶感，卸掉对方的铠甲，卸掉他肩膀上沉重的负担。

而此刻，他只想做一件事。

伏地魔俯下身，吻住了怀里的那个男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！希望你喜欢这个短篇故事~！


End file.
